


That Effect on People

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vania has that effect on people. Especially impressionable young boys. Written for Goldenlake's Tortall Fanfiction SMACKDOWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Effect on People

Vania frowned at the curious birds lined up on top of the wardrobe, watching her, as she exited the bedchamber and wandered into the sitting room intended for entertaining guests, which Kel saw fit to use as a study and storage.

_Knights and their practicality._ Vania wrinkled her nose. _Especially this one._ She jumped, as she heard the ringing sound of a weapon being unsheathed, and looked around for the source of it.

“Milady – _oh_.” What followed those two words was nothing but embarrassed mumbling, and Vania looked down to see a skinny boy seated on the floor near her feet, a sword resting in his hands.

“Boy,” she snapped, irritated, “what are you doing in here?”

The fair-skinned boy blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, scrambled up to his feet, and bolted from the room, just as she realized who he had to be. Vania looked down at herself and remembered that she only wore Kel’s tunic. 

***

“I think I frightened your boy,” she murmured, half-apologetic.

Kel snorted, and tugged the coverlet up over the bed. “You have that effect on people. Especially half-dressed as you are. Princess, did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn’t try to look sorry when you’re not?”

“I am!” Vania protested, tossing her hands up into the air. “I didn’t know he would be there!”

Kel hushed her, gently, a finger pressed to her lips. “Now you know. His name is Tobe, and if he weren’t half the lad he is, I’d worry that I’d never get him to talk sense again.”

Vania grinned and brushed her hand over the back of the lady knight’s neck. “As you said, I _do_ have that effect on people.”


End file.
